


Untold feelings

by Place_Hollder



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform, pewdieplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Place_Hollder/pseuds/Place_Hollder
Summary: Felix has a cute little crush on the one and only Mark Fischbach, but he really doesn't really know what to say.





	Untold feelings

It's been a while since Felix has been in front of so many people, his heart was pounding and legs were shaky. He knew that whatever he would say would be engraved on the internet for the rest of eternity and be easily taken out of context. Dammit.

“hey, buddy, are you okay?”

Felix looked up to see his best friend, Mark, standing there. Mark, with his muscular build. Mark, his beautiful black hai-

“Wait what?” Felix snapped out of whatever daydream he was in. “we're about to start, need anything?” Mark's words were enough to melt any fangirl.

That would include Felix.

For a long time Felix has always had this schoolgirl crush on Mark, When? No one knows exactly but it's been growing since then. Of course there's always a few conditions. What would his fans think of him? Would Mark feel the same? Does Mark even like guys? Questions like that would always circle around the poor swede's head.

Anyways, back to reality.

“What? No, I'm fine!” Felix combed his hair to the side while trying to keep his cocky facade. “Well if you don't need anything then get up!” Mark offered his hand to the swede. As Felix got up they both walked to the stage ready to be applauded by fans. They quickly let go of their hands as soon as they were seen.

~~

You could say it went okay, nothing too remarkable happened, but Felix was careful with his words just in case. All the while exchanging quick glances with Mark.

“Hey, I heard there was a really good restaurant not far from here. Maybe we should try it out!” Jack practically yelled like a toddler. “Good idea Jack, I'm starving.” Mark rubbed his stomach. Felix nodded in agreement “ Felix, are you okay? You seem awfully quiet today, are you tired?” The Irishman eyed over to the swede, distracted by his own thoughts “No I'm fine! Really, it's nothing. I'm just a bit stressed that's all.”

No one was buying it, especially Mark. You see, Felix was actually planning to confess to Mark today, and that day only. No backing out. No time for being a pussy. Now, only if they had some alone time.

~~~

“So are you two really a thing now?” Ken pointed over to Dan and Phil. “We were always a thing. We just never told anyone.” Phil assured everyone on the table. “I'm pretty sure we'll tell everyone eventually. But right now, only very few people knows about this.” Dan continued for Phil. “But we don't like calling each other boyfriends, it just sounds weird.” “Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend...” Felix repeatedly mouthed out that very word. Though it doesn't slip out the tongue smoothly, he could imagine Mark calling him his boyfriend. Yeah, his boyfr-

Wait, is he actually crying?

Sure Felix may seem like a total asshole at first but in the end he's still human. He has emotions. And how he adored the idea of being Mark's partner. But now is a good time to wipe those tears, and so he did.

“Um, Felix? Are you crying?”

Shit. Mark saw. Make an excuse dammit.

“What? N-no I just- there's something in my eyes.” Felix managed to stutter out. “I need to go to the restroom. E-excuse me”

He got up from the table and rushed towards the restroom. But that didn't stop him from looking like a fool by tripping on a young girl's school bag conveniently placed on the ground. Once Felix got inside, he ran to the first stall he saw. He didn't even care if there were people.

The mere thought of the other male rejecting his love fills Felix with anxiety and dread. He doesn't know why but he had this stupid celebrity crush for long. God fucking dammit.

“Uh, hey buddy. You in there?”

Shit. Shit. Shit. How did Mark get in here? Did he forget to close the door? Or was he crying to loud?

“I'm worried about you Felix. You seem distant, and I really just wanna know if you're okay. If you didn't want to go here in the first place you could've told anyone.”

“...”

“C'mon. I know you're in there. Don't give me that.”

“...”

Felix knew that he'd have to tell him eventua-

You know what? Fuck it.

Who cares? It's the 21st century. If you like someone then like him or her. So what if it's someone of the same gender? As if we could dictate our feelings. No one wants any of that sexuality crisis bullshit. And if Mark didn't like him back? That doesn't mean shit. And if he does like Felix back? The gayer the better, that's not even a real word. But what about if one of them lets it slip? Maybe it's just an inside joke between everyone. Fuck it, he'll read every fanfiction anyone makes, maybe even with Mark. Yeah, bringing back the reading fanfics series is a good idea.

But first, Mark.

Felix bit his lip, hesitant at first at what to say to the other male; he was a lot more confident in his head. He took a deep breath, he forced the stall door open, since he didn't even lock it in the first place

He misjudged the distance of his first step outside the stall and practically face-planted on Mark's face, almost causing both of them to fall if it weren't for Mark catching Felix in his arms.

...did I forget to mention that they kissed?

Yes, as the Swede landed face-first to Mark, they both just so happen to have their lips touching each other.

At first it was awkward, neither of them knew what to do, that didn't mean it wasn't their first time kissing someone, it was just the first time they came unprepared.

Something in the back of Mark's mind snapped, like an animal finally out of it's cage after being locked up for so long. His heart was racing. He didn't expect this. He saw in Felix's eyes that the same rush of ecstasy was in him as well.

Mark was intoxicating. Their tongues messily intertwined. It was obvious that they were a little rusty in the kissing game but each passing second was filled with passion.

Neither wanted to let go. But had to eventually.

Felix pushed Mark away as soon as his senses came back to him, he was completely humiliated at what just happened.

“So that's what's been bothering you?” Mark whispered softly to Felix's ear. “I like you.” Felix muttered out. “I'm sorry?” Mark gave a confused look. “You heard me, I like you.” Felix murmured while looking at the ground too embarrassed to look at Mark. 

“If you really liked me that way you could've just said so.” Mark smiled, staring into Felix's eyes, caressing his cheeks. Felix was speechless, he finally did it, well, technically. His so called crush had just put all the pieces together himself.

“Mark?”

“Yeah? You need something?”

“Can you put me down now?”

“Oh, sorry.”

It seems that when they were having their little moment. Mark lifted Felix up and his feet could no longer reach the ground. It didn't even make sense to either of them, they were practically the same height.

When Mark put Felix back down. He couldn't help but notice his... Eyes? Something about the Swede's blue eyes was, mesmerizing, was it the lighting? He only noticed specific features on Felix's face just now; they were both tired after a really long day.

“Let's get out of here.” Mark insisted. “You go ahead. Just tell them that I needed to go take a piss.” Felix nodded and walked out the door trying to figure out what just happened, Mark couldn't help but giggle a bit.

The half-Korean walked over to the sink to wash his face. He looked up to see his reflection.

“Damn, I really love him. Don't I?” Mark smiled.


End file.
